Under the Mistletoe
by rainbowraven32
Summary: Hunter and Ashlynn share more than a kiss under the mistletoe..


Hunter and Ashlynn sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace. The rest of their friends had gone to sleep early or to a party. Ashlynn and Hunter were content just being together. They sat with Hunter's arm wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder. They kissed quickly before Hunter glanced above his head. "Hey, Ash?" he asked. "Hm?" she asked, her eyes closed. "Look up," he smirked. She did and hanging above their heads was a piece of mistletoe. "Well, you know the rules," Ashlynn smirked before she and Hunter embraced in a hot, long kiss. "Mm," Ashlynn moaned slightly.

Hunter smirked as he got an idea. He slipped his hands up her sweater and began massaging her breasts though her bra. "Hunter, are you sure?" she asked. "Are you?" he replied. "Yeah," she smiled. He smiled big before kissing her passionately. He pulled her sweater off over her head. He began to remove her bra, revealing her C cup breasts and light pink nipples. He began to massage them. He squeezed them gently, knowing that they were gentle. She moaned lightly, obviously in heaven. He pinched both of her nipples before sucking on her left breast. He used his teeth to gently nibble her nipple before switching to the right one and giving it the same treatment. "Oh, Hunter!" she squealed. He smirked before asking her to close her eyes. She did as asked.

He rose from the couch and pulled his pants down. Then his boxers, which his erection was showing through. "Open up," he smirked. Ashlynn gasped in joy as she gazed at her lover's cock. She got on her knees and looked greedily at the throbbing cock in front of her. She used her long tongue to lick his length. She placed gentle kisses along his penis before putting as much of the 10 inch erection as possible in her mouth. She mouth fucked his member fast and hard. She massaged his balls. She continued doing this as she noticed her panties becoming wet. She slipped on hand down her pants and began fingering herself. "Oh fairygodmother!" Hunter moaned noticing the location of Ashlynn's hand.

She stopped her blowjob while she removed her tight, black leggings, leaving her in her teal panties with hot pink lace covering it. Hunter gripped the edge of her panties with his teeth and pulled them down. She laid down, giving him better access to her shaven pussy. He sat on his knees and placed her long, smooth legs on his shoulders. They lifted her hips onto his face. He began flicking her clit gently, teasing her. "Oh, Hunter," she moaned quietly. He continued the clit-flicking before sucking on her tender clit. She yelped in pleasure. He inserted his long, ticklish tongue inside her pussy. "Oh Hunter!" she cried as she came around his tongue.

"Let me pleasure you," Ashlynn said seductively. Hunter laid down on the couch. Ashlynn hovered her dripping pussy over his throbbing 10 inch cock. She dropped her crotch down hard, forcing a moan from both teens. She continued to bounce her petite body up and down on Hunter's member. Her walls were tight around his large dick. "Fuck me Hunter!" she yelled. he complied bucking his hips with hers. He flipped her over on the bottom, pinning her on the soft sofa.

He positioned his throbbing dick at her entrance before plunging into her still dripping pussy. Ashlynn moaned with every pound. Hunter began rubbing her clit with his thumb while thrusting into her. She began massaging her own breasts. Her moans soon matched Hunter's. "HUNTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she screamed as she came hard. He felt the same feeling coming. "Ash, I'm close," he warned shakily. She crawled away from his member and began suck him. She then placed his rock hard penis between her large boobs. She titty fucked him. He began to moan loudly , enjoying the feeling of her warm breasts surrounding his cock. She massaged his balls lightly. "Come on Hunter. Cum for Ashy. She wants all your hot, sticky cum all over her. This sent him over the edge.

"ASHLYNN!" he screamed as he came. His sticky cum blasted hard into her mouth, on her face, and her breasts. She immediately sucked him clean. "You taste great," she complimented while they sat together on the couch again. "You too," he panted. "Merry Christmas, Ash," he said, leaning his head on hers. "It is now," she replied.

 **AN: Sorry I haven't posted! The next ones will be Clondie and Dexven! Maybe/ hopefully one of the two before Christmas! Thanks for staying with me guys!**


End file.
